wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Undead
Undead (German: Untote) are the various zombies and mummies unleashed by the Nazis and appear in Return to Castle Wolfenstein in the tombs of Ras el-Hadid, the crypts of Wulfburg village and around Heinrich I's burial site. Indiscriminate in their attacks, the undead will target either Blazkowicz, Agent One (splitscreen) or the Nazis and attack with either their fists or by launching ghostly skulls from a distance. They often feast upon humans they kill. At first, the undead weren't seen at Castle Wolfenstein until Blazkowicz returned to the premise, meaning the formerly contained zombies broke loose and invaded the castle. Description A notable feature about the undead is that they will continually get back up after they've been gunned down, unless the player destroys their bodies. Using Knife or Boot attacks against them will quickly disintegrate them and return them to the dust from whence they came. The Snooper rifle does not have much effect against undead, which is contrary to the rifle's effect on most other enemies with the exception of bosses and X-Creatures. There is also a stronger version. They can be identified by their glowing yellow eyes and have about the same health as a Fire Zombie (they can even survive a direct hit from the Panzerfaust) and do more damage to the player. There are eight of them in total, the first four are at the beginning of Castle, midway through the level, three of them will break out of a wall in the first courtyard where Black Guards and a single Elite Guard are engaged with a Zombie Knight (this occurrence does not happen all the time however, it primarily seems to happen when the player jumps down into the courtyard and survives), and the last one is in the chapel, once again engaged with Elite Guards and a single Black Guard. However, there is a quick method of dispatching these zombies - the Tesla gun has a powerful effect on the zombies, alongside the Flamethrower. The Venom gun is also effective at dispatching these zombies. Strategy Whenever you come across a fight between the Undead and Nazis, it's best to stay back and let them fight each other. This can give you an advantage and prove a distraction for both enemies. The undead often win the fights since they'll usually outnumber the Nazis. Said tactic is most useful in the Castle, where letting the undead battle it out with the Nazis is helpful, and since the Black Guard and Elite Guard carry stronger weapons and do more damage (in addition to the Black Guard's ability to kick, knocking the zombies back). It also makes both sides weaker due to the damage they endured in the fight, thus making it easier for the player to dispatch the survivors. *The best way to deal with the Undead is the Flame-thrower as since it will deal a high amount damage to them without wasting too much of the ammo. It can also set fire to and damage large groups of Undead, especially if they are clustered together. * It is very easy to detect their presences as mummies as you can hear their swishing bandages when they walk and other undead also make noises that should alert you to them being in the near vicinity. Types *'Zombie (German: Zombie) -' The standard type of undead. They are by far the most common variant and attack with their claws. If out of clawing range they will also use a spectral attack, in which they emit ghostly skulls from their bodies and launch them towards the player, dealing minor damage with each skull. *'Mummy (German: Mumie) -' Most commonly encountered in the Egyptian tombs, although they do appear in other areas as well. These bandaged corpses are very similar to the standard Zombies, since they fight in the same manner and can also use the same spectral attack that the Zombies use. *'Ghoul (German: Ghul) -' Ghouls are the strongest type of the standard undead. They have glowing yellow eyes and have the same attacks as the other variants. However, their attacks deal much greater damage and they also have the most health. They only appear in the penultimate level of the game. Console ports * Undead appear in the console ports of Return to Castle Wolfenstein, titled Tides of War and Operation: Resurrection. * Undead also appear in the Cursed Sands campaign, consisting of mummies. Interestingly enough, mummies in Operation: Resurrection version of Cursed Sands have some noticeable differences in appearance from mummies in Tides Of War version of Cursed Sands (who use the same models as mummies from original campaign) and mummies from original campaign. *The Shotgun also affects the undead, especially blasting them in close quarters. Gallery Undead zombie.jpg|An undead Zombie undead2.JPG|A stronger version of the Zombie ---- ru:Нежить pl:Zombie Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein undead enemies Category:Monsters Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein enemies Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Enemies Category:Undead Enemies Category:Axis